


Cinematic Glow

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: Adam doesn't know where Joel gets his ideas from





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13 A story that takes place entirely inside a vehicle

Adam had tried to talk him out of it, he really did, but no amount of reasoning could stop Joel now. Once the idea had been planted in his mind, Joel was convinced that it was the only way to win Ray’s heart and that was that.

“This isn’t a movie,” Adam had sighed out as they both got into Joel’s car.

“But you’re coming with me,” Joel countered back. “That means there’s gotta be something to it.”

“It’s 3 am, Joel! I need to make sure you don’t get arrested!”

Which is how they both ended up in front of Ray’s apartment, Adam watching from the passenger seat as Joel fiddled around with his phone. Adam wanted to laugh at the whole situation, but was more concerned with making sure they didn’t get in trouble for Joel’s stunt.

“Perfect!” Adam heard the muffled cry from inside the car and put his head in his hand as Joel faced the apartment complex, phone in the air.

He proceeded to bury his face in his hands when he heard, “Ray, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you something!”

To his surprise, a light flickered on, followed by several more, angry neighbors and Ray alike sticking their heads out their front windows.

A few shouted their insults at Joel, but Adam guessed it didn’t matter since he had Ray’s eyes on him. Joel pressed play on his phone to start the song and everyone had quieted down. Maybe out of curiosity or just taking their time to call the cops. Adam was convinced it was the latter. 

“Do you or someone you love-” blasted from the phone and Joel snapped his arm down. 

“Shit, shit shit.”

It was an advertisement, a very depressing one at that, and Adam couldn’t help bursting into laughter. 

“It’s not funny, Adam!” Joel yelled at him as he tried to stop the ad. 

Through his watering eyes, Adam could just make out the confused look on everyone’s faces, including Ray until the song finally came on.

“Yes!” Joel cheered and then pointed the phone back to Ray. 

Kiss from a Rose could barely be made out from Adam’s spot in the car and as he calmed down his laughter, he wondered if Ray could hear the song. Otherwise, things were going from bad to worse. 

“ADAM! HE’S GONE!”

Speaking of. 

Glancing at Ray’s window, Adam could see that the man was indeed gone and finally got out of the car to drag Joel back in. 

“Look, it was a nice thought, Joel, but-” Before Adam could finish, the front door of the complex swung open and Ray sauntered over to the two men. “Well, I’ll just leave you two.” 

Adam waved hesitantly to Ray before climbing back into the car, trying his best to overhear the conversation from behind the thick car door.

“Really?” Ray asked and Adam wanted to wince, but there was a grin on Ray’s face. Adam could hardly believe that Ray seemed amused by all of this.

“Well, you know, I was thinking and-” Joel stuttered over his words, phone now in a tight grip as Ray edged closer.

“I mean, I thought our date last week made our feelings clear.”

Adam choked on air and stared at the two, not caring if they saw. Date? Last week? Adam didn’t even know that they had seen each other since Ray left to stream full time. 

“I suppose,” Joel mumbled out and scratched his arm. 

With a soft smile, Ray placed his hand on top of Joel’s scratching one and the older man stopped immediately. “It was a nice gesture, but maybe not at 3 am next time?”

Both Adam and Joel glanced up at the complex to see many of the tenants still watching them, some with phones ready in hand. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Joel nodded. “I’ll see you this week then?”

“Same time as always,” Ray grinned, giving Joel a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back into the complex. Joel yelled an offer to help with the tenants but most just threw back one final swear before retreating into their apartments, the lights switching off one by one.

Joel ever so slowly made his way back into the car and all Adam could do was stare at him.

“What?” Joel balked.

“How long?” Adam’s mind registered first. He was now doubting everything he knew about Joel and wondered what surprise would be next.

“A few months,” Joel mumbled as he started the car and proceeded to drive off.

“And you didn’t tell me? Your best friend?” 

Joel sighed, but with a small smile, and shook his head. “As you can see, I didn’t know if he really felt that way. I-I didn’t want to start announcing it without knowing for sure.”

That made sense to Adam, but he was still a little upset at not knowing about the two of them. So many times of Joel’s rushing out of the office started to make sense though and Adam supposed he should just be satisfied for now. 

“So, when’s the wedding?” Adam egged on, unable to hold back his laughter as Joel punched him in the arm. 

The two friends went back into their joking ways with each other and they drove back to Joel’s house, both having enough excitement for one evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know only some of the story takes place inside a car but I'm tired.


End file.
